


I see you shiver with antici...

by Morning_Glory



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Art, Gen, Halloween Costumes, Holidays, I Blame Tumblr, Multi, Other, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morning_Glory/pseuds/Morning_Glory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I see you shiver with antici...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened and it's all twistedingenue's fault.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/106561803@N04/14031537837)

 

"What the hell did I let you talk me into?" Bucky groans as he stares at his reflection.

"Oh, suck it up, Buttercup." Darcy laughs, pausing behind him to adjust her own costume. "You’re wearing more than Steve."

"That is true." They exchange grins in the mirror as Steve calls out from the other room.

"I hate you both."

 

* * *

 

Originally posted on tumblr: [Antici...](http://silvermorningglory.tumblr.com/post/83929333550/what-the-hell-did-i-let-you-talk-me-into-bucky)


End file.
